User talk:Jabutomaru
Grammar No offense, but if you would, please double check before you publish your card. Minor mistake are ok, but yours is quite much. Spell and Trap Card should be spelled with big letter. Anyway, if you have any problem, please contact any one of the active admins. Lastly, happy editing. 'S'pecial 'S'ummon is the correct term, not spesial summon. 'G'raveyard as well. Any phase should be spelled with big letter. Such as 'S'tandby 'P'hase, 'B'attle 'P'hase, 'E'nd 'P'hase, etc. Please do not leave your article just like that. The issue with your Origami cards 1. The cards aren't grammatically correct and are filled with multiple spelling errors. You also keep forgetting to capitalize the key terms like Summon (Normal, Flip, Special, etc.), Graveyard, Attack Position, and so forth like Bakurayuri mentioned before. On this site, your cards can be a candidate for deletion if several of them contain multiple grammatical or spelling errors, which they do in this case. 2. You're typing in "set" instead of "sets", which is showing redlinks on the card(s) in question since the setdata is then incomplete (no set prefix or set number). 3. (Optional) Your cards aren't typed in the style that Konami, and by extension, this site has changed to. tl;dr: Your cards don't look anything like a proper YGO card because of bad grammar and spelling. You need to put sets instead of set on the editing screen of each card, and "Limit=" is to state if your card is Limited, Semi-Limited, Forbidden, or Illegal, NOT what Edition the card is. --Comet Knight (talk) 12:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) This Is What, Like, The Third Or Fourth Time? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Edit your cards so they fit the standards. As a tip, go to your preferences and click the option to see the source code. It has a learning curve, but I find it allows you to edit your cards much more easily. There is a talk page You can leave message to admin talk page instead of creating an article and leave the message on it. And let's talk about the card. 5000 ATK during battle phase, this mean it is hardly impossible to destroy it by battle. This card can be Special Summon, unlike other powerhouse cards which have the effect stating that "this card cannot be Special summoned or set except ... etc". So the person can randomly discard it into graveyard and then reborn it. This card is destroyable by cards effect, but then you gain 1 card. It will be banished, but then banish zone isn't something you can't touch. DDR is an example. After all, I know some antagonist in some fan-fiction need some overpower godlike card, but this is the strongest card I have ever seen. Even the godly 10000 ATK sacred beast fusion monster have its side effect, it can't gain 10000 ATK during opponent turn. And it needs 3 sacred beast to fusion summon it, 3 beast which needs 9 monsters to be tributed. So now lets compare yours with the fusion sacred beasts. Yours excel in every terms, obviously. I have no intention of deleting the article, or else I would have tag it as deletion article, I just leaving the message that you could have nerf it a little bit.